Predator And Prey
by little Dark Wolf 99
Summary: "Snow Leopard dan Red Deer berteman? sepertinya dunia akan kiamat" "gunakan cakarmu bukan bokongmu Kyu" "musim semi, musim mencari pasangan" "aku tidak berminat" kehidupan di alam liar, memburu atau diburu ChangKyu, Wildlife, hybrid!au
**Jantan :** seme

 **Betina :** uke

 **Alpha :** pimpinan kelompok, biasanya sepasang

 **Pack :** komunitas sejenis yang dipimpin oleh sepasang alpha

 **Den :** sarang (carnivore)

 **Loop** : masa subur yang membuat betina menempeli jantan yang menang dalam pertarungan

 **Heat :** puncak kesuburan betina (ditengah – tengah masa loop)

 _ **WARNING! HYBRID CARNIVORE MASIH MEMANGSA HYBRID HERBIVORE. JARANG ADA HYBRID BEDA JENIS YANG TEMENAN. JANGAN PROTES YEAAH~**_

Pagi yang begitu tenang. Burung – burung berkicau menikmati kehangatan mentari, harum embun berterbangan memenuhi seluruh padang rumput yang masih ditutupi salju itu. Seekor rusa gagah berwarna coklat kemerahan dengan tanduk besar berwarna keemasan tengah asik merumput. Ia berjalan santai mengitari padang. Sesekali burung – burung kecil hinggap di tanduknya yang begitu megah.

Angin dingin tiba – tiba berhembus kencang membuat burung – burung kecil yang hinggap di tanduknya langsung berterbangan. Rusa itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya tinggi. Telinganya langsung menegak sementara manik jernihnya menatap waspada sekitarnya.

ROAAAR

Seekor macan tutul salju tiba – tiba melompat hendak menerkam rusa itu. Si rusa terkaget nyaris saja ia tertangkap kalau saja kepalanya tidak bergerak cepat menanduk macan itu. Macan itu tersungkur di tanah, kesempatan yang tidak disia – siakan oleh si rusa untuk kabur ke dalam hutan.

Macan itu tak mau menyerah. Ia langsung berlari mengejar rusa buranya itu ke dalam hutan. Kedua hewan itu terus berlari dan melompati batang pohon maupun batu – batu besar. Macan itu mempercepat larinya hingga tepat berada di sebelah si rusa. Rusa itu tampak kaget beberapa saat lalu segera memutar larinya ke belakang.

Macan itu kaget buruanya berhasil menghindarinya. Ia hendak membalik larinya namun cakar- cakarnya tidak bisa menahan lajunya. Macan itu semakin kaget melihat pohon besar berdiri kokoh di depanya. Di jatuhkannya bokongnya ditanah dan cakar – cakarnya semakin kuat mencengkram tanah guna memperbesar gaya gesek.

BRUK

Kepala macan putih itu sukses terkantuk batang pohon dengan cukup keras. Ia berjalan sempoyongan mencoba menghilangkan rasa pusing di kepalanya. "miaaw~" eongnya pelan sebelum tersungkur di tanah.

Tuk tuk tuk

Langkah kaki pelan nan anggun dari rusa merah itu membuat si macan salju itu mendongak. Kabut sewarna es mulai menyelimuti tubuh macan salju itu sebelum perlahan hilang tergantikan oleh sesosok pemuda manis yang tengah duduk bersila sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Chwang ini sakit~" rengeknya manja sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Rusa kemerahan itu menggeleng pelan. Kabut sewarna emas mengelilinganya dan mengubahnya menjadi pemuda tampan dengan surai almond. "enak mencium pohon?" tanyanya sakrastik.

"tentu saja sakit bodoh!" pemuda manis itu langsung berdiri. Menatapa kesal pemuda tampan di depannya itu."kenapa kau belok tiba- tiba!? Aku jadi menabrak tau!" sungutnya.

Pemuda tampan itu menghela nafas. "kalau aku sengaja membiarkanmu menangkapku kapan kau bisa berburu rusa atau kuda?" tanya.

"urwh" pemuda manis itu menundukan kepalanya. Meniup poni pirang nyaris peraknya kesal. "bokongku sakit" gumanya mengusap bokongnya. Ekor leopardnya tiba – tiba menyembul dan bergerak gusar. Pemuda manis itu memekik saat mendapati bokongnya berdarah. "Chaaaang bokongku berdaraaaah!" teriaknya histeris.

ChangMin, rusa kemerahan itu hanya mampu menghela nafas melihat KyuHyun si snow leopard itu berteriak histeris. "apa boleh buat" gumam ChangMin lelah. Ditariknya ekor leopard KyuHyun membuat sang empunya memekik. "diam Kyu" ChangMin berjongkok di depan bokong KyuHyun.

KyuHyun berjengit kaget saat ChangMin menurunkan celananya sebatas bokong. "CHWAAANG JANGAN PERKOSA AKU!" teriak KyuHyun menggelegar.

ChangMin yang kesal langsung mencabut beberapa helai bulu ekor KyuHyun membuat KyuHyun kembali menjerit. "siapa yang mau memperkosa macan tutul yang cakarnya tumpul begini" ChangMin menampar bokong KyuHyun membuat pemuda manis itu kembali menjerit.

KyuHyun membekap mulutnya melihat death glare mematikan dari ChangMin. "aing!" KyuHyun menahan pekikanya saat lidah ChangMin membelai luka di bokongnya. KyuHyun memejamkan matanya erat saat ChangMin menyesap lukanya. "urwwh" ekornya bergerak gusar mengusap rahang tegas ChangMin.

"sudah" ChangMin segera berdiri dan membenarkan celana KyuHyun sementara KyuHyun sedikit memayunkan bibirnya. "lain kali gunakan cakarmu untuk mengerem" ujar ChangMin acuh.

KyuHyun melengos kesal, ekor putih dengan totol hitam itu terus bergerak kesana kemari. ChangMin menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat tingkah sahabatnya. "aku mau makan" ujar ChangMin memetik sebuah apel lalu memakannya. "kau mau Kyu?" tawar ChangMin menyodorkan apel yang sudah ia makan sebagian.

KyuHyun menggeleng. "tidak mau makan racun. Aku mau cari kelinci saja" KyuHyun segera menjauh dengan wujud snow leopardnya.

ChangMin menggeleng pelan. Ia memetik beberapa buah apel lalu membawanya pergi. ChangMin menghentikan langkahnya di pinggir tebing. Dibawahnya ombak berdebur keras menghantam batu karang. ChangMin meluruskan satu kakinya, membiarkan kaki jenjangnya mengantung santai di tebing sementara kaki satunya ia tekuk hingga menempel dada.

Krauk

Dikunyahnya santai apel merah yang baru saja digigitnya. Dipejamkanya matanya menikmati semilir angin yang memainkan surai almondnya. "sudah dapat?" tanyanya tanpa membuka matanya. Ia tau KyuHyun dengan wujud snow leopardnya tengah membawa seekor kelinci gemuk di mulutnya.

KyuHyun mendengus. Direbahkannya tubuhnya di samping ChangMin lalu memakan buruanya. ChangMin hanya memandang snow leopard besar di sampingnya itu dalam diam. "sebentar lagi musim dingin berakhir, apa kau akan terus menggunakan tubuh itu?" tanya ChangMin. Snow leopard memiliki bulu yang sangat tebal. Tentu akan sangat panas jika KyuHyun sering menggunakan tubuh hewannya dari pada tubuh manusianya.

ChangMin menghela nafas pelan. Ia memandangi jernihnya lautan. "sebentar lagi musim semi. Musim yang paling ku tunggu – tunggu" ujar ChangMin dengan senyuman.

KyuHyun masih saja acuh, ia terus memakan kelincinya. "musim dimana banyak daun – daun muda yang bisa dimakan, musim dimana matahari bisa menghangatkan tubuhku" ChangMin terus mengoceh tentang musim semi membuat KyuHyun memutar bola matanya jengah. "dan musim mencari pasangan" ujar ChangMin membuat KyuHyun langsung menoleh.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun senang. "dengan tandukku yang besar dan menawan ini aku yakin banyak rusa betina yang tertarik denganku. Lagipula langkahku begitu tegap, aku yakin mereka akan terkapar melihat ketampananku" ujar ChangMin pede.

KyuHyun mengaum malas. Diletakanya kepalanya diantara kedua kakinya. "tapi sayangnya di hutan ini kita tidak bisa menemukan yang sejenis dengan kita. Kupikir saat musim semi nanti aku akan bergabung dengan kawanan rusa di hutan timur" ujar ChangMin semangat. "hei Kyu kau mendengarkanku kan?" tanya ChangMin kesal.

KyuHyun menggeram pelan. ChangMin kembali tersenyum. "kau juga harus mencari pasanganmu Kyu" ChangMin mengusap pelan punggung KyuHyun sementara snow leopard itu memejamkan matanya. 'apa aku harus mencari pasangan juga?' batin KyuHyun memandang sendu jernihnya lautan dengan manik birunya.

*skip*

Musim semi telah tiba. KyuHyun mengantar ChangMin ke hutan timur untuk mencari pasangan. Sepanjang perjalanan ChangMin selalu menggerutu karena KyuHyun terus mengikutinya. "Kyu pergilah ke selatan dan cari pasanganmu" seru ChangMin kesal.

KyuHyun menggelang. "aku ingin memastikanmu selamat Min, mungkin aku memang tidak pernah berhasil menangkapmu. Tapi predator lain mungkin bisa" ujar KyuHyun santai. Manik sapphire terus memandang ke depan tanpa peduli tatapan heran ChangMin. "itu kawanmu" ujar KyuHyun dingin sambil memandang sekelompok hybrid rusa yang tengah bercengkrama.

"eh?" CHangMin memandang kawanan itu senang. "aku per—"

"aku pergi" sela KyuHyun membalikan badannya lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa memepedulikan tatapan sendu ChangMin.

"Baby Kyu" lirih ChangMin sendu.

*skip 1 month later*

ChangMin diterima dengan baik di kawanan itu. Ia bahkan diangkat menjadi penasehat kepala pack itu. Sayangnya pamornya masih kalah dengan beberapa jantan lain sehingga sampai sekarang ia masih belum memiliki pasangan.

Namun kententraman itu tidak berlangsung lama, sekawanan snow leopard muncul dan meneror kawannya. Mereka melukai anak – anak dan tetua tapi tidak memakan mereka. Hal ini tentu membuat ChangMin bingung dan kalut. Apalagi cerita yang beredar pimpinan snow leopard itu adalah seorang hybrid manis dengan surai pirang keperakan dan mata biru jernih. ChangMin amat takut jika itu KyuHyunnya

"apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Kangin, pimpinan kawanan menghampiri ChangMin yang tengah berdiam diri di puncak bukit.

"tidak ada" jawabnya lirih. KangIn masih saja menatapnya membuat ChangMin menyerah juga. "aku takut dengan semua terror ini" ujarnya pelan.

"apa yang kau takutkan?" tanya KangIn.

"aku takut mereka melakukan serangan terbuka sementara kita sendiri sudah tidak punya cukup kekuatan untuk melawan mereka" ujar ChangMin menatap jauh kedepan.

KangIn mengangguk mengerti. "akupun begitu" ujarnya lirh.

"TOLONG!"

Keduanya langsung berlari menuju asal jeritan itu. Seluruh kawanan berusaha menyelamatkan seorang bocah yang disandra oleh sekawanan hybrid snow leopard. ChangMin sedikit lega menyadari KyuHyun tak ada diantara mereka. "lepaskan DaeHwa" seru ChangMin dingin.

Kawanan snow leopard muda itu menatap ChangMin jengah. "tidak sampai alpha kami puas" jawab hybrid yang paling tinggi.

"June jangan kau katakan, alpha bisa marah" ujar kedua hybrid manis di belakangnya.

Hybrid dengan surai merah itu menatap jengah ketiga temanya yang malah berkelahi sendiri. "JunHoe, DongHyuk, YunHyeong diam" desisnya.

"maaf B.I" lirih kedua uke manis itu sementara junHoe mendengus.

"ARGH!" teriakan DaeHwa membuat semuanya kaget. Hybrid bersurai hitam dengan tampang aneh itu malah menggigit tangan DaeHwa.

"Bobby" desis B.I berbahaya.

ChangMin menggeram marah. Ia segera mengubah tubuhnya menjadi rusa lalu menyerang ke tujuh snow leopard itu brutal hingga empat diantaranya terkapar. "kalian memuakan" desis ChangMin.

Bruk

ChangMin menjerit saat seekor snow leopard yang lebih besar dari lainya tiba – tiba mendarat di punggungnya. ChangMin terus melompat berusaha melepaskan gigitan snow leopard di tubuhnya.

Brak

Snow leopard itu terhempas dari tubuh ChangMin. ChangMin menatap nanar snow leopard dengan manik sapphire itu. 'Kyu? Kenapa?' batin ChangMin saat KyuHyun menyerangnya dengan bringas.

KyuHyun menggeram keras menunjukan taringnya yang runcing dan besar membuat kawanan hybrid rusa itu kabur. ChangMin masih menatap KyuHyun sendu. Ia tak mengerti kenapa sahabatnya bisa menjadi seliar ini. KyuHyun mengaum keras, mengkomando sisa snow leopard itu untuk menyerang kawanan ChangMin.

ChangMin menatap tak percaya kawanannya yang kini tercerai berai. ChangMin berlari hendak menyelamatkan bocah yang terjatuh namun KyuHyun malah melompat ke hadannya. Ia tak mengerti dengan arti tatapan KyuHyun, marah dan ragu. ChangMin kembali melirik kawananya. Ketiga snow leopard itu hanya menakut nakuti. Tidak ada satupun yang menggit.

Grrr

Geraman rendah KyuHyun membuat focus ChangMin kembali. KyuHyun kembali menyerang ChangMin. Cakarnya berhasi melukai paha ChangMin. ChangMin menatap KyuHyun marah. Ia langsung menanduk KyuHyun kuat hingga KyuHyun tersungkur.

KyuHyun berubah menjadi wujud hybridnya, ia terbatuk batuk membuat seisi padang menatapnya. KyuHyun meringis kesakitan sambil menekan erat perutnya. ChangMin terbelalak melihat darah menetes dari beberapa cabang tanduknya.

"ALPHA!" JinHwan langsung menghampiri KYuHyun dan memapahnya sementara snow leopard lain menggeram marah pada ChangMin. Mereka langsung bergerak melindungi alpha mereka.

"mundur" ujar KyuHyun pelan sambil meringis. Ketiga snow leopard jantan itu mengaum tak terima namun akhirnya mundur juga begitu melihat tatapan kesaitan alpha mereka.

"CHANGMIN KAU SANGAT HEBAT!" sorakan seluruh kawannya terdengar memenuhi padang. "KAU MAMPU MENGUSIR ALPHA MEREKA MIN!" seru yang lain. Beberapa betina mulai menempeli ChangMin sementara ChangMin hanya memandang sendu rimbunya hutan tempat KyuHyun menghilang. 'aku melukainya?' batin CHangMin sendu.

*Kyu side*

KyuHyun terenggah – enggah. Nafasnya memburu hingga keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya. Wajah pucatnya semakin pias karena menahan rasa sakit di perutnya. Kedua jantan itu memapah KyuHyun ke pinggiran den.

KyuHyun terus – terusan meringis sambil menekan perutnya. Tiga lubang mengangga akibat tajamnya tanduk ChangMin. "JinHwan!" seru Bobby.

Seorang pemuda mungil langsung berlari sambil membawa semangkuk air dan kain. jinHwan membuka baju KyuHyun, semuanya meringis melihat betapa dalamnya luka – luka itu. Kesadaran KyuHyun mulai menghilang saat JinHwan mengobati lukanya. Sesekali ia menyerit atau menjerit saat jinHwan menempelkan tumbukan obat – obatan herbal itu di lukanya.

"kakak bertahanlah untuk kami" bisik BI memeluk KyuHyun dari belakang. KyuHyun hanya melirik BI lemah. JunHoe langsung menggenggam tangan KyuHyun erat. "kakak ku mohon" bisik JunHoe pelan.

"kakak hisk kakak kuat! Ayo berjuang!" para leopard muda itu menatap KyuHyun penuh harap. KyuHyun tersenyum lemah lalu mengangguk. Ketujuh snow leopard ini adalah anak – anak yang terpisah dari pack mereka. Hal yang maklum terjadi jika terjadi invasi besar – besaran dari pack lain.

KyuHyun merawat mereka diam – diam tanpa sepengetahuan ChangMin. Bagi hybrid herbivore seperti ChangMin menambah jumlah hybrid carnivore di wilayahnya tentu sebuah ancaman, terkadang saja KyuHyun lepas kendali dan menjilati paha ChangMin seolah pahanya adalah daging lezat, ya meski kelakuaanya itu berbuat tendangan maut ChangMin di perutnya. KyuHyun yang mengajari mereka berburu kelinci dan bertahan hidup, karena itulah KyuHyun tak pernah bisa menangkap ChangMin saat latihan, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis untuk berburu delapan kelinci sekaligus.

*skip*

ChangMin terdiam. Pekerjaanya beberapa hari ini hanya menatap hutan tempat KyuHyun menghilang. Ia sangat ingin tau alasan KyuHyun tiba –tiba menjadi begitu liar. Ia amat tau KyuHyun tidak dikuasai hawa membunuhnya. Jika dia memang dikuasai ia tidak akan mundur dengan mudah. Lalu kenapa? Kenapa KyuHyun menyerangnya bahkan mau terluka begitu.

"hei CHangMin" panggil dua betina menghampiri ChangMin.

ChangMin tersenyum sekilas pada dua betina cantik itu. "hai JungHan…. LuHan" sapanya lembut.

Kedua betina itu duduk di kiri – kanan ChangMin. "apa yang kau lakukan? Menatap hutan itu terus" ujar JungHan memainkan lengan ChangMin.

LuHan mengangguk. "pohon – pohon di sana tidak akan berjalan sendiri Min~" ujar LuHan manja.

ChangMin terkekeh pelan. "memang tidak akan bergerak" gumamnya pelan. ChangMin menyerit menyadari tangan kedua betina itu sudah merayapi bahu dan pahannya. "apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanyanya dingin.

"eumm~~" LuHan menatap ChangMin manja. "kami menginginkanmu~" bisik JungHan.

CHangMin melirik JungHan tak suka. "apa?" tanyanya.

"kami menginginkanmu" JungHan langsung melumat bibir CHangMin sementara LuHan menjilati leher CHangMin.

*KyuHyun side*

KyuHyun terdiam kaku. Manik birunya menatap kosong ChangMin yang mulai membalas ciuman JungHan. Tanganya meremat dadanya sendiri. Rasa sakit yang begitu hebat menderanya. "apa ini?" gumam KyuHyun pelan.

"kak" panggil BI pelan. Dihampirinya KyuHyun yang masih terdiam. BI memeluk KYuHyun dari belakang. "jangan di lihat" Bi menutup mata KyuHyun dengan tangannya.

KyuHyun menurunkan tangan BI pelan. "aku tidak apa – apa sayang" ujarnya lembut.

BI tersenyum tipis. "aku mengerti kak, tapi – "

"BI boleh aku minta tolong?" sela KyuHyun. BI terdiam, ia tampak tidak suka dengan cara bicara KyuHyun barusan. "jadilah alpha mereka" ujar KyuHyun dengan senyum keibuan.

"apa!?" seru BI kaget. "tapi kenapa!? Apa karenanya!" BI menatap nyalang ketiga rusa diseberang padang.

KyuHyun melirik ChangMin sendu. "bukan" jawab KyuHyun pendek. "kalian sudah cukup dewasa untuk kulepas sendiri. Lagipula aku ingin menjadi lonely leopard saja" jawab KyuHyun pelan.

BI menatap KYuHyun sendu. "kenapa kak. Kakak mau kemana?" tanya BI sendu.

"lonely tree" jawab KyuHyun.

"Apa!? Tidak di sana terlalu berbahaya!" seru BI marah. KyuHyun masih saja terdiam tanpa berminat melihat manik coklat terang BI. "IBU!" seru BI membuat KyuHyun langsung mendongak. "kau sudah seperti ibu kami, kau membesarkan kami dari kami bocah sampai kami sebesar ini. Kumohon tetaplah bersama kami, ibu" mohon BI.

KyuHyun menangis terharu. Ia tak menyangka bocah nakal seperti BI mampu berkata seperti itu. "terimkasih sudah menganggapku ibu kalian" ujarnya pelan. "tapi aku tetap harus pergi. Kuserahkan yang lain padamu BI" KyuHyun mengecup dahi Bi sayang.

BI menunduk. Ia tidak rela KyuHyun pergi begitu saja. Bagaimanapun KyuHyun sudah merawatnya sejak ia berumur tujuh tahun. KyuHyun mengangkat dagu BI. "selamat tinggal sayang" bisik KyuHyun sebelum merubah tubuhnya menjadi wujud snow leopardnya lalu pergi.

BI menatap sendu ChangMin. Tanganya mengepal erat melihat kedua betina yang menggerayahi ChangMin. "Bobby" panggilnya pelan.

Bobby keluar dari semak – semak, dihampirinya BI yang masih saja menatap tajam ketiga hybrid rusa itu. "apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Bobby.

"ayo beri kejutan untuk ayah" seringai BI.

"aku ikut, enak saja membuat ibu seperti itu" ujar JunHo tiba – tiba muncul.

"ingat apa yang ibu katakan, kita tidak boleh melukai ayah" ujar Bobby membuat kedua snow leopard muda itu mendengus. "tapi melukai kedua betina itu tidak ada salahnya" ujar Bobby menyeringai.

Ketiganya langsung menyebar dan mengepung CHangMin. Bi merayap makin dekat pada ketiga hybrid rusa itu itu. Ia mengaum keras membuat ketiga hybrid lusa itu kaget dan langsung berlari ketakutan.

Sesuai perhitungan mereka kedua betina itu berlari ke arah Bobby dan Junhoe. Kedua leopard itu langsung berlari menerkam LuHan dan JungHan, membanting mereka di tanah dan menorehkan beberapa luka sebelum membiarkan kedua betina itu kabur.

ChangMin menyerit melihat ketiga snow leopard itu berubah menjadi wujud manusianya. Ia ikut mengubah tubuhnya. "apa yang kalian inginkan sebenarnya?" tanya CHangMin.

Ketiganya menyeringai. "hai ayah, tidak merindukan ibu?" tanya JunHoe.

ChangMin menyerit, heck bagaiamana mungkin ia punya anak snow leopard, mana Sebesar ini juga. "ibu siapa?" tanya CHangMin.

JunHoe bertepuk tangan heboh. "uwaaah ayah tidak ingat ibu rupanya~" ujarnya heboh tanpa peduli kedua saudaranya menatap ChangMin geram.

"ibu kami snow leopard dengan manik biru sapphire dan surai pirang keperakan menutupi salah satu matanya" terang Bobby.

ChangMin menggeram rendah. "KyuHyun" geramnya menyadari siapa yang dimaksud ketiga hybrid carnivore itu. "kapan Kyunie hamil kalian!? Seingatku ia selalu berada disampingku!" seru ChangMin marah, entah mengapa ia benar – benar tak menyukai semua perkataan leopard muda itu. "dan dia belum pernah heat" geram ChangMin.

"sekarang ibu heat" ujar JunHoe dengan wajah bodohnya membuat ChangMin langsung melotot. "iya, ibu heat. Pasti akan banyak jantan yang mengerubungi den" lanjut JunHoe membuat ChangMin langsung berlari.

"AYAAAH LONELY TREE ITU KE SELATAAAN~!" teriak BI membuat ChangMin langsung memutar arah. Ketiga leopard itu tertawa keras, bahkan Bobby dan JunHoe sudah bergulung – gulung di tanah. "astaga lucu sekali" tawa BI memegangi perutnya.

"Kalian nakal sekali" JinHwan tiba – tiba muncul bersama ketiga betina lainnya.

Ketiga jantan itu hanya mampu menunjukan cengirannya. "siapkan bokong kalian jika ibu mengetahui semua ini" ujar DongHyuk geli.

*kyuHyun side*

Kyuhyun menggeliat resah dalam tidurnya. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa begitu panas dan basah. "urwh~" KyuHyun terbangun dari tidurnya. KyuHyun melirik celananya yang terasa sangat basah. Manik biru itu membulat melihat sebuah tenda terbentu di celannya.

"a – aku loop?" gumamnya tak percaya. KyuHyun mencoba melepas celannya sendiri, holenya sudah sangat basah dan junior mungilnya berdi tegak. "ohh~" desah KyuHyun keenakan saat bulu – bulu ekornya tak sengaja menggesek holenya.

"sepertinya aku belum terlambat" ChangMin tiba – tiba muncul dari pintu membuat KyuHyun kaget.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI!?" jerit KyuHyun. Ia langsung menarik selimut guna menutupi tubuh bawahnya.

ChangMin menyeringai. Ia merangkak di atas tubuh KyuHyun membuat pemuda manis itu merinding ketakutan. "aku tak pernah menyangka kau sesexy ini Kyu" ChangMin mengusap pelipis Kyuhyun turun hingga tulang selangkanya.

"Chwanghh~" sentuhan ChangMin membuat KyuHyun semakin panas. "kauhh kan sudah punya pasangannhh~" desah KyuHyun.

ChangMin menatap KyuHyun heran. "pasangan apa?" tanya ChangMin. KyuHyun tak menjawab malah mengalihkan pandanganya, ia menggigit bibir merahnya membuat ChangMin mulai paham. "aku memilihmu" bisik ChangMin mengulum telinga KyuHyun.

"ermh~" KyuHyun menggeliat resah. "tapi kita predator dan— emmpt!" ChangMin membungkam semua ucapan KyuHyun dengan bibir tebalnya. Dilumatnya bibir merah itu lembut.

"tidak ada memangsa atau dimangsa" bisik ChangMin di sela ciumannya. ChangMin memelintir nipple KyuHyun dari luar kemeja putihnya membuat ekor hybrid KyuHyun melengkung nikmat.

*skip*

Musim semi telah berakhir, begitupula masa heat KyuHyun. Changmin sangat menyayangi KyuHyun. Ia selalu berusaha menuruti keiinginan KyuHyun, apalagi KyuHyun sekarang tengah mengandung. Tapi masalahnya dia bahkan tidak tau cara berburu dan sekarang ia harus mencuri telur seekor burung kasuari. "Kyu, jangan telur kasuari juga. Sekali tending seluruh isi perutku bisa keluar" melas ChangMin.

KyuHyun menggeleng. "aku mau telur kasuari" ujarnya mutlak. "atau aku akan berburu sendiri" ancam KyuHyun mulai mengendap.

ChangMin melotot. Ia langsung mencekal ekor KyuHyun. "sudah biar aku saja" ChangMin perlahan mengendap di balik semak – semak. Diteguknya ludahnya susah payah melihat seekor burung kasuari besar tengah menjaga tiga telurnya.

KyuHyun terkikik geli. Ia bersembunyi cukup dekat dengan burung itu tanpa sepengatuan ChangMin. KyuHyun melemparkan sebuah batu kearah ChangMin.

CHangMin nyaris memekik saat batu itu mengenai kepalanya. "whut!?" ChangMin melotot horror menyadari kasuari itu tengah menatapnya tajam. "a- aku bahkan b- belum memulai" gagap ChangMin.

ChangMin buru – buru mengubah wujudnya menjadi rusa dan berlari secepat mungkin, menghindari induk kasuari pemarah itu. KyuHyun menyembulkan kepalanya dari semak – semak saat melihat ChangMin dan induk kasuari itu sudah jauh. KyuHyun terkekeh geli, ia langsung mengambil sebuah telur. "mmm, rusa dengan burung cepat mana ya?" gumam KyuHyun lalu meninggalkan tempat itu.

*skip*

*at den*

ChangMin terus meneguk air kelapa yang diberikan KyuHyun hingga tandas. ChangMin membelah sebuah kelapa lalgi lalu langsung meneguknya brutal.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin ngeri. Bagaimana a tidak ngeri melihat suaminya yang biasanya sangat tenang mendadak brutal seperti ini. ChangMin tiba – tiba berdiri meninggalkan KyuHyun membuat pemuda manis itu bingung. KyuHyun mengikuti ChangMin ke luar den. KyuHyun kembali dibeuat tercengang melihat Changmin memakan belasan apel dengan cepat.

"Chwang, maaf aku tidak bermaksud…." KyuHyun terus mengoceh tak jelas sementara si objek sibuk memakan apelnya yang entah keberapa.

"MOMMY!"

Bruk bruk bruk

KyuHyun tercengang mendapatkan pelukan tiba – tiba. ChangMin melotot melihat istrinya tengah di peluk erat oleh tiga snow leopard muda. "YAK!" ChangMin langsung menarik bahu ketiga snow leopard itu menjauh. "tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh Kyunie selain aku!" seru ChangMin mutlak sambil memeluk KyuHyun dari belakang.

"ayah posesif sekali" ujar BI diangguki yang lain.

CHangMin melotot melihat Bi, Bobby dan JunHoe. "K—kalian ber tiga" ChangMin menunjuk nunjuk ketiga snow leopard muda itu horror.

"kenapa dengan mereka?" tanya KyuHyun bingung. "ChanWoo kemari sayang, aku sangat merindukan pipimu" kekeh KyuHyun.

ChanWoo langsung menutupi pipinya. "tidak mau" ChanWoo menggeleng cepat.

"sepertinya usaha kita berhasil ya?" gumam JunHoe melihat perut buncit KyuHyu.

kyuHyun menyerit bingung. "usaha apa?" tanya KyuHyun.

"usaha membuat ayah kemari dan—hemppt!" BI dan JunHoe langsung membekap mulut ember YunHyeong.

KyuHyun menatap Bi dan JunHoe curiga. "usaha apa Min?" tanya KyuHyun pada ChangMin. Ia tau suaminya itu tak mungkin membohonginya.

"mereka menyerangku sebelum mereka memberitauku kau heat" jawab ChangMin jujur.

"mereka semua?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"tidak, hanya mereka ber tiga" ujar Changmin menunjuk BI, Bobby, dan Junhoe.

"Kim JiWon, Kim Hanbin, Goo JunHoe" desis KyuHyun. Ekornya bergerak kesana kemari dengan cepat.

"we gonna die" gumam Bobby pucat pasi.

"tapi ibu menikmatinya kan? Itu buktinya" DongHyuk melirik perut buncit KyuHyun.

KyuHyun terbelalak. Cepat – cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya yang merona parah. "ibu kalian menikmatinya, dan bulan depan adik kalian lahir" kekeh ChangMin mempererat pelukanya pada bagian bawah perut KyuHyun. "jangan ditutupi Kyu, kau cantik saat merona" bisik ChangMin.

KyuHyun makin merona mendengar ucapan ChangMin. "gombal" desisnya pelan.

*skip*

Tak terasa musim dingin dimulai. ChangMin semakin protektif pada KyuHyun. Pernah ChangMin berduel dengan bangsanya sendiri karena KyuHyun terluka saat berburu elk. ChangMin makin menyusupkan tubuh rusanya pada tubuh snow leopard KyuHyun, pada dasarnya snow leopard sudah gemuk dan sekarang bertambah gemuk mengingat KyuHyun tengah hamil tua.

"ChangMin" KyuHyun merintih pelan. Digoncangkannya pelan bahu ChangMin. "ChangMin hisk sakit" isak KyuHyun.

"ugh Kyu ini masih jam berapa" ChangMin menggeliat pelan.

"CHANGMIIIN!" teriak KyuHyun membuat ChangMin langsung terbangun. "Argh bayinya akhhhh!" KyuHyun terus berteriak sambil meremas perutnya.

"ARRGHH" kali ini teriakan berasal dari mulut CHangMin. KyuHyun tengah menggigit lengan CHangMin kuat. "JINHWAAN IBUMU MAU MELAHIRKAN!" teriak ChangMin berusah menarik tangannya dari mulut KyuHyun.

*skip*

KyuHyun tersenyum manis. Diusap usapnya pipi bayinya sementara ChangMin memeluk sambil mengusap lembut lengan KyuHyun dari samping. "siapa namanya?" tanya DongHyuk.

KyuHyun menatap ChangMin, ia tersenyum lembut lalu mengangguk. "bu, kita tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan dengan ayah" ujar JunHoe.

YunHyeong mencubit paha JunHoe keras. "diam kau perusak suasana" desis JinHwan sambil tersenyum angelic.

ChangMin terkekeh. "namanya RyeoWook, Shim Ryeowook" ujar ChangMin.

KyuHyun menciumi pipi RyeoWook gemas. "selamat datang Wookie" bisiknya lembut.

"em mom" ChanWoo menatap KyuHyun dan ChangMin bergantian. "seperti apa wujud hewannya?"

"iya, bagaimanapun kalian berbeda. Snow leopard mix red deer?" ujar BI bingung.

Kabut sewarna gandum tiba – tiba menyelimuti RyeoWook. Tubuhnya berubah menjadi hewan berleher panjang berwarna kuning pucat dengan totol – totol coklat tua besar. Semua menatap bingung RyeoWook. "hewan apa ini Min?" tanya KyuHyun disambut gelengan ChangMin.

RyeoWook kembali berubah ke wujuf bayinya lalu menepuk – nepuk pipi KyuHyun. "jaaa laaaaa paaaa" RyeoWook menatap ChangMin berbinar.

ChangMin dan KyuHyun saling berpandangan. "baiklah, nama hewannya aalah Jerapah" ujar KyuHyun masih bingung.

"woah spesies baru!" seru BI.

"hey lain kali kita nikahkan burung dengan kuda. Mungkin kita bisa dapat Pegasus!" seru Bobby disambut gelak tawa semuanya.

 _-END-_

Stok ff sjak febuari sbenernya wakaka

Sbenernya mau aku jadiin pwp tp gagal wakaka

kenapa jerapah? menurut kepercayaan afrika kuno jerapah itu campuran rusa sama leopard wakakak

 _ **^REVIEW_JUSEYO^**_


End file.
